


An Outsider's Perspective

by RandomlySane



Series: Deceit and Corruption [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: (They're actually not shown in this book), Angst, Boruto is a liar, Everyone from the Naruto generation love Naruto, Everyone in the new generation loves Boruto, Everyone loves Boruto, Gen, Ghost Kaguya, Ghost Madara, Liar! Boruto, Misunderstandings, Naruto wants to be a good dad, Panic Attack happen off screan, Try the other stories of this series, We're going to be seeing from an outsider's view, ahhhh, but he kind of sucks at it?, cause they're friends, died, i don't know what else to put, lying, no beta we die like writers, the perspectives I'm writing it from will not know it, though, time skips?, wait-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlySane/pseuds/RandomlySane
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki is different now. The others don't really understand it, but there's only one conclusion that everyone could come up with-It has to do with Naruto.(It isn't. Far from it.)(Or an outsider's perspective about Boruto dealing with his ghosts.)
Relationships: (Not really shown), Abruame Shino & Students, Aburame Shino & Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouchou & Nara Shikadai & Yamanaka Inojin, Akimichi Chouchou & Yamanaka Inojin, Hyuuga Hiashi & Uzumaki Boruto, Hyuuga Hiashi & Uzumaki Himawari, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Boruto, Hyuuga clan & Uzumaki Boruto, Mitsuki & Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai & Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikadai & Uzumaki Boruto, Ootsutsuki Kaguya & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Madara & Uzumaki Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Himawari, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Deceit and Corruption [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932709
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	An Outsider's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two is a Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535530) by [Anxiety_Pickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Pickle/pseuds/Anxiety_Pickle). 



Inojin found himself surprised, that his current classmates all consider each other friends. Before, everyone had their own tight-knit friendship groups and never really remembered the other people’s names, but that was the effect that Boruto Uzumaki had on people.

His idiotic charm that made people form bonds with each other.

He never realized how grateful he was for that till that day.

It was on the day that he was late to homeroom, did Inojin find himself growing a rather considerable amount of dislike to the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. 

[...................................................................]

The walk to class was the same with its noisy streets, breakfast was leftovers with the family, Chocho had waved him down and asked if he could buy her snack, (Inojin agreed, as always, and he called her by her usual nickname, ‘Chubs,’) but the class was  _ quieter  _ than usual when they arrived.

(It was weird. They had destroyed the classroom during one of the class exercises some time before- [Thanks to Boruto] and were  _ ‘banished’  _ to the outside, and that meant it was free to be as loud as possible. It’s never  _ ever  _ **_not_ ** loud.)

Chocho munched on her newly acquired chips, both of them looking around as their gaze landed on Shikadai and Mitsuki talking silently to each other. The two boys were forming some kind of protective barrier over something… or was it, someone?

“Yo, Shikadai what’s-”

The Nara shot up from his conversation with Mitsuki, as the two instantly moved towards them. (Shikadai jumping over a Denki? Since when was he ever that energetic-?) The boy quickly stopped the startled scream he was about to make with his hand, Mitsuki doing the same to Chocho as the new kid watched them with a narrowed stare.

“Boruto is sleeping. It’ll be best for you to whisper for now,” The white-haired boy smiled, “Understand?”

Slowly, Inojin nodded his head and Shikadai slowly let go of him. Apologetic as he lifted up his hands to the side to show he wouldn’t do anything, the Yamanaka only rolled his eyes and as his gaze landed on Mitsuki-

“You can be so creepy sometimes. You know that?”

An obvious fake smile was given in return.

“Hey, hey,” Chocho pushed Mitsuki a bit farther away from her, placing her hand on her hip as she scolded, “You’re supposed to be a bit more gentle with a girl. You’re not doing yourself any favors in the future if you keep doing that. But since you’re cute, I’ll let you off the hook just this once-”

“I see, thank you.”

“-but what’s wrong with Boruto? He’s usually so energetic at this time of day.” 

Shikadai’s shoulders slumped down and Mitsuki’s eyes were noticeably sharper.

The Nara looked to the side, his tone hushed as the other classmates quietly observed them,  **“Don’t worry about it, we’re taking care of it. Just don’t make a lot of noise, okay?”**

That… wasn’t helpful. At all. (Perhaps, his friend stayed up late last night because of some kind of phase of preteen angst? Isn't it a bit early for a twelve-year-old to go through that?)

He lifted his brow, “... And when Shino-sensei comes?”

Mitsuki’s smile stayed perfectly still, “It seems that there was a problem that he had to attend to this morning, it’s currently a study period.”

…

He had an idea about how bad it was at the time- Bad enough that Shikadai looked like Aunt Temari when she’s angry and for Mitsuki to go back to his old, creepy, and murderous aura from when he first saw him.

It was clear that it was bad.

Bad enough for the entire class to quiet down to look like an actual civilized class, but-

Inojin never did bring himself to fully believe it till Shino-sensei came back.

…

“Boruto, you’re supposed to show your work so others can understand as well.” Shino-sensei sighs, resigning himself to once again explain why the blonde has to be more mindful of his classmates. 

The prodigy always skipped steps, sometimes already being able to swiftly solve the problem in his mind, but he always seemed to forget that not everyone in the class could keep up with that. 

Boruto froze, marker in hand not moving an inch, before moving again to solve the problem with the steps without complaint or a word to the teacher. Oblivious to the stillness of everyone else walking on eggshells as he sat back down onto the grass without a word.

Iwabe laughs, “What, no witty comeback today?”

That was it, everything was going to go back to normal.  _ ‘Finally,’  _ Inojin thought with relief,  _ ‘Iwabe was always able to get a rise out of Boruto besides me- At least, things would start to get back to normal and Shikadai would eventually stop being overly cautious with how to treat-’ _

“Yeah.”

The rise out of Boruto that Iwabe was trying to get, failed. It was clearer, now, the hunch in his friend’s back, the blue eyes that refused to look at anything, and the dark bags under those eyes.

_ ‘What… happened?’ _

Shino-sensei coughed into his hands, the teacher was always observant and awkward in the ways that it counted, “I have an announcement to make! We’re doing a career internship, groups of three are going to be working with the essential jobs that our village has. For example, the post office, that job requires you to go  _ around  _ the entirety of the village.”

Shino-sensei stares long and hard at Boruto, who failed to notice and was busy looking at and avoiding… nothing?

The Aburame coughed louder, “So, if someone wanted to have free reign to, um,  _ scout  _ around the village. The postal office would be a great way to go!”

Mitsuki leaned over to Boruto, whispered something that made the blonde eagerly shoot upright. He looks at Shino-sensei, serious and determined in a way that it almost looked desperate, “We’ll take it.”

“Uh, you’ll be more than happy to participate in this school event?”

There’s a grin on Boruto Uzumaki’s face, it’s wide but it doesn’t reach his eyes, and it feels like he’s jumping at this event as if it’s a way for him to survive-

“Yeah,” Boruto says as if everything is okay, “We’ll be more than happy, you know? Shino-sensei.”

[...................................................................]

Boruto throws himself at his project, finding the one behind the rampaging ghosts is his new priority, and he keeps at it as if it’s the only thing that could occupy his mind. The hangouts he usually plans out of nowhere is no longer there, the class spirits are a new low, no pranks or jokes are done by Boruto, (the pranks and jokes that are done by him are nothing but a failed mask,) and everyone tries to get him back to how he was-

But, he claims he’s been feeling a bit sick, and the look on his face whenever someone tries to pry- **_freezes_ **them in their spot. 

To think, that they would ever find themselves scared of the sunshine incarnate they all know.

(Inojin misses the old days, and it feels _wrong_ to watch his friend end up like that. Sure, he isn't as close to Boruto as most, having insulted him a lot in the past because that's what Inojin used to do as a past time- But, still...)

So, they decided, if they can’t ask Boruto, they’ll have to ask someone else who would know.

Sarada gathers them all up, they’re all worried, but Shikadai has been sworn to secrecy and Mitsuki follows and it only leaves them the option to go to Aunt Hinata. 

Hinata Uzumaki is beautiful, almost as beautiful as his mom, but she holds an aura of kindness and patience when they arrive- Boruto still out with Shikadai and Mitsuki in their project to solve the mysterious ghost cases. She invites them inside, and they all crowd the dining room.

Sarada is the first to ask, shooting a guilty face to Himawari who watches from the sidelines.

The byakugan.

Boruto thought that he had the visual prowess and that’s why he could see the ghosts that caused the rampages. Hinata says it in so many sugar-coated words as she tried her best to tell the story unbiased.

It’s told in so many words about how Naruto Uzumaki failed at being a father.

Inojin thinks.

Maybe, he’s the one biased and that he’s jumping to conclusions, because Boruto is Boruto and he will always be his friend first- Especially if it’s between a someone who’s only a family friend and an actual friend.

The Seventh had every right to be skeptical, Boruto did things before to get his attention after all- But how could he sit at the Hokage’s desk, knowing what that skepticism had caused? (‘ _ Perhaps _ ,’ his mind thinks grimly, ‘ _ Lord Seventh doesn’t know at all.’ _ )

Hinata fully believes that she has to give Boruto space, and is there waiting patiently for the time Boruto will come to her of his own will as she always shows that she is always there for him.

The plan is to do the same.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage, and someone who has so much influence over Boruto but he still doesn't realize that.

* * *

  
  


**[NOTES]**

So, this takes place after the first meeting between Boruto, Kaguya, and Madara. The time period where Boruto is ignoring his ghosts and is throwing himself into finding the one behind the rampaging incidents. This is where the major canon diverges into something else.

In canon, Boruto doesn’t care whether or not he proved the byakugan and plans on proving it with his actions. He tells Shikadai and Mitsuki this after failing to bring out the ability of his eyes. (I think he also meets and fought alongside with Sarada against Kagemasa and who’s spirit was lifted, but I’m just going to omit that part out.)

In this timeline, Boruto went home a bit angry that he couldn’t bring out his eyes, but otherwise, he was fine. UNTIL Madara and Kaguya happened, so he’s going about his life trying his best to ignore them even though he’s terrified. Thus, he’s more guarded after that.

Failed to bring out his eyes to prove to his dad= Guarded, looking more tired, throwing himself to find the culprit behind the ghosts/rampaging incidents.

^^^ The most obvious conclusion is that Boruto is down because of Naruto and is  _ *desperately*  _ trying to prove the fact that he was telling the truth. (You know, it’s not like it crossed their mind that he’s being haunted by the two of the most scariest beings in history, but go figure.)

Everyone decided to give him some space and treat him as usual so they don’t push him away and let him know that they’re always there for him. 

^^^ The conclusion that Boruto came up with? People won’t notice that he’s changed! *Dramatic gasp* It’s easy to lie to everyone and if a ghost takes his place then no one would notice- *Misunderstandings uses Panic Attack.* *It’s super effective!* 

Originally, this chapter was supposed to have Sarada and Inojin- because these two are Boruto’s friends but they mostly observe him from the sidelines. But Sarada is going to be having her own story with Boruto- It’ll be a wild ride, so it’s just Inojin in this one.

Comment or Kudos! You can also comment kudos! 


End file.
